1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ammunition storage for revolvers and, in particular, to a compact ammunition carrier for pockets and for loading revolvers with a swing out cylinder.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Cartridges are currently loaded into a swing out cylinder of a revolver either singularly by hand, or by using a device such as a plastic strip or a round loader matching the cylinder. Such devices are sold in sporting goods stores, gun stores and various gun and ammunition catalogs. The most popular of these devices are the brand SPEED STRIPS and the device referred to as a Speedloader. SPEED STRIPS for revolvers are a slim alternative to looses rounds in the pocket, a dump pouch or a speed loader. A typical strip holds six cartridges in a re-usable NEOPRENE or urethane plastic strip. The cartridges are held in the strip by insertion into a circular recess. The strip operates by placing the cartridges one or two at a time into their respective chambers of the revolver cylinder and dislodging the rounds off the strip into the chamber. The strip fits compactly in most police-style cartridge boxes or trouser pockets. The strip does not provide a cover to secure the cartridges.
A Speedloader holds a number of cartridges according to the design of a revolver's swing out cylinder. The Speedloader instantly drops cartridges with a twist to release metal points that hold the cartridges in the loader. The Speedloader allows for loading the entire cylinder of your revolver. Strong metal points hold cartridges securely in a polymer body until released. A knurled aluminum knob provides a grip and a means to grab the Speedloader out of a pouch. The Speedloader is somewhat bulky to carry in a pocket and does not conceal the cartridges. Therefore, a supplementary pouch or strip is often desired.
In viewing the prior art, a need continues to exist for an improved pocket ammunition carrier and loader for use by people who use revolvers. These include persons with concealed carry permits who carry for personal protection, those who use revolvers in hunting,
The need is for a compact pocket ammunition carrier that securely holds ammunition for a revolver while also concealing the ammunition. The preferred carrier needs a small footprint for concealed carry and should be readily carried in the pants pocket. While there are pouches that meet these needs, they fail to make loading ammunition easier than loading single cartridges by hand. Therefore, the carrier also needs to be easy to handle and easy to open for loading ammunition. The carrier should minimize the handling of ammunition cartridges. Thus, it would be desirable to load cartridges directly from the carrier.